Metroid V: The Last X
by X Infected Badger
Summary: Samus gets some disturbing news from a strange, hooded being. An SA-X has survived, and will cause all kinds of horrors if it's not stopped. Samus heads out to destroy the last X. Rated PG-13 for some language, and violence. Chapter 2's now up.
1. Prologue: Reflecting

**_Metroid V: The Last X  
_**  
_Written by X Infected Badger  
  
Well, here's the main plot. This is immediately post-Fusion. Once  
  
Samus takes a well-earned break, a strangely-familiar hooded figure goes to her, and somehow  
  
projects images into her mind. One is a lone, blue Core-X floating away from the  
  
remnants of BSL on SR388. Another is several hundred years in the future, with  
  
a band of humans and pirates alike fighting for their lives against an army of SA-Xs. The  
  
hooded person tells Samus to pursue this last SA-X, and eliminate the X Parasite  
  
to prevent this fate from happening. (Yes, an army of SA-Xs is possible, as  
  
they reproduce by asexual division. It would just take some time.) Samus is told that one of the people fighting in this vision is none other than her ancestor.   
  
With that, she takes off into space, to hunt down this last remaining SA-X.  
  
Metroid, Samus, SA-X, and any other related ideas are property of Nintendo. I only own  
  
whatever ideas I have created.  
  
Author's notes: Yes, I'm back! Sorry people, I've had comp trouble, and I haven't  
  
been able to get to writing any fanfics. As far as my other fanfic, Metroid: Return to Tallon IV,  
  
you'll have to wait a bit for updates, as I have to read over it again, and plan the next  
  
chapters. Just so you know, like Return to Tallon IV, the story will be told  
  
first-person from Samus. Well, let's get started. Enjoy!  
  
Oh, and I apologize if the prologue is kinda short._

**_Prologue: Reflecting_**  
  
Considering all that has happened, things have gone quite well since the destruction of the  
  
X Parasites. Well, aside from the Federation being pissed at me for trashing BSL. But, it had to be  
  
done.  
  
The SA-X. That thing almost killed me many a time on BSL.   
  
Its face, well, what I could see of it through the visor, looked exactly like mine, but its eyes were blank and pupil-less.   
  
Aside from that, and lacking my conscience, it was a perfect clone of me. But, I didn't really worry about it, seeing  
  
as it was dead. Well, dead, to my knowledge.  
  
One thing really puzzled me about the SA-X. Its sole mission in life was to kill me, yet it  
  
saved my life in my battle against that Omega Metroid. I would have been dead for sure, if it weren't  
  
for the SA-X. It had sacrificed itself fighting the Omega Metroid, and in turn, allowing me to restore  
  
my Ice Beam. Perhaps it did have a conscience after all...?  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Like I said before, I'm sorry if the prologue was too short. The main chapters should be longer_.


	2. Chapter 1: Unwelcome News

**_Metroid V: The Last X  
_**  
_Author's Notes: Well, here's the first real chapter. Please review!_  
  
Chapter 1: Unwelcome News  
  
I was pretty deep in my thoughts when I was snapped out of them by a  
  
computerized voice. "Samus, is something the matter?" asked the computerized  
  
voice of Adam, the ship's computer.  
  
"... No, just wondering about something," I muttered. I then opened a bottle  
  
of water, and took a sip from it. Just then, something startled me. I heard a few  
  
footsteps. Faintly, but I heard them. Grabbing my emergency pistol, I shouted out  
  
"Who's there??".  
  
Just as I turned around, I saw a heavily robed figure. So heavily robed that  
  
I couldn't even tell what species this person was. "Lower your weapon. I am of  
  
no harm... Samus Aran," said the robed figure.  
  
"Wait a minute... how do you know my name?" I asked. I lowered my weapon,  
  
because deep down, I felt that I could trust this person. The robed being seemed  
  
somehow... familiar.  
  
"I merely come here bringing news, Samus Aran. Your eradication of the X  
  
scourge was not completely successful," said the robed being, still calm.  
  
"What!! The X arent dead?! I sent them to their doom with the BSL station!" I  
  
yelled, concerned. Just then, images I had never seen before flooded my mind.  
  
The first image was of the BSL remnants on the rocky surface of SR388. It  
  
seemed dead enough, but something caught my attention that revived a horror deep in  
  
my heart. This horror was a little blue blob, floating away from the BSL crash site.  
  
"SA-X..." I growled under my breath.  
  
This next image disturbed me even more. It was a group of several SA-Xs shooting  
  
at... me. To me, this looked like an assassination attempt, seeing as I was the sole being  
  
left in the universe that could stop an SA-X. "This image is 10 years from now. My visions  
  
tell me that then, you will have a young daughter, and these SA-Xs will try to murder you and  
  
her. She will escape safely, but..." said the figure, trailing off at the end.  
  
"But? But what?" I asked, wanting to know more.  
  
"But... you will not escape alive," said the figure. Just then, the vision in my mind  
  
continued. Upon further notice, I noticed a little girl over to the side, hiding behind something.  
  
It seemed that I was fighting valiantly... but losing. Eventually, I saw my Fusion Suit fall to  
  
the ground, the wearer, me, lifeless and dead.  
  
Just then, this image vanished, and another took its place. This one looked like a  
  
war scene on a post-apocalyptic wasteland. SR388? No, the architecture was different.  
  
This was very strange. There were humans and... Zebesian Space Pirates fighting  
  
side-by-side against an army of SA-Xs?! "Holy crap... when is this one going to happen?"  
  
I asked the figure.  
  
"Approximately 374 years from now," said the robed figure. My attention was then  
  
directed to a girl with a plasma rifle that looked suspiciously like me. She then got cornered  
  
by a mob of SA-Xs. The girl then held out her hand, grabbed an SA-X, and sucked the life  
  
force out of it? Right. This girl must have been my ancestor, which means the Metroid DNA  
  
would have been passed down. The vision then ended there.  
  
"So, the SA-X is finally going to complete its mission in about 10 years?" I once again  
  
asked.  
  
"Yes. But if you exterminate this last SA-X, none of these horrible deeds will come to  
  
pass. What is your choice, Samus Aran? Will you exterminate the last X?" responded the  
  
robed figure.  
  
"Yes, I will. No human-- No, no being in the universe deserves such horrible fates," I  
  
stated, solemn.  
  
"Go, Samus Aran! Go and prove destiny wrong!" shouted the robed figure. After that,  
  
the figure just disappeared.  
  
"Adam," I stated, still solemn.  
  
"Yes, lady?" asked Adam.  
  
"Set a course for SR388."  
  
"On it, Samus."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_If it's too short still, I'll try to lengthen the next chapter more. This may be a main chapter, but it's  
  
still an introductory one. Just kind of setting the mood for a climax. Well, I'll have the next  
  
chapter up sometime soon. _


	3. Chapter 2: An Old Friend or Foe

Metroid V: The Last X  
  
Copyright info: I don't own any characters or ideas of  
  
Metroid, I only own those that I think of myself.  
  
A/N: Here's chapter 2 (3 on the menu because  
  
of the prologue).  
  
Chapter 2: An Old Friend... or Foe  
  
Small asteroid near SR388  
  
The little blue gelatinous blob that we know as X landed on a rogue  
  
asteroid. It would have been a sight to behold to watch it materialize... if  
  
there was anyone around to watch. The parasite started blurring out, and taking  
  
form. The form, none other, than my old Power Suit, now codenamed  
  
the SA-X. When it materialized, it looked horribly beaten up and exhausted, as if  
  
it had struggled to survive the crash of BSL, although it was regenerating  
  
quickly.  
  
Samus' ship, nearing the remnants of SR388  
  
"Adam, scan SR388 for bio-signs, would ya?" I asked, actually  
  
rather calmly. She said this almost as if she was looking forward to doing  
  
battle with the SA-X... one last time.  
  
After a series of computer noises, a layout of SR388 showed up on  
  
the main monitor. After studying it for several minutes, I came to  
  
the conclusion that apparently, the SA-X had already left SR388, apparently  
  
in search of a fresh, new planet with which to consume the beings of.  
  
"... Nothing there on that sad little rock. I'm going to do some quick  
  
field recon just to be safe," I implied.  
  
"Very well, lady. I'll take you down to the planet... er, whatever's left  
  
of it..." Adam said, about as uneasy as a computer uploaded with my  
  
former CO could be.  
  
Surface of SR388, about a half-hour later  
  
"Damn! This place's even more of an inferno than it was before!" I  
  
groaned, reading the temperature readout, which was at least a few hundred  
  
degrees. This was significantly higher than before the BSL disaster. But, it  
  
wasn't really the heat that was bothering me. It was a radioactivity  
  
readout which was coming from the BSL crash site. The radiation was probably  
  
emitting from the reactor, which probably went critical when it crashed.  
  
Suddenly, Adam spoke up through the suit's comlink to the ship. "Samus!  
  
Bio-signs confirmed! There's a living being on a nearby asteroid, presumably our  
  
SA-X. Even though your suit's fully powered, you should still take it on with extreme  
  
caution. You have to remember, the SA-X is extremely powerful, as well," alerted Adam.  
  
"Got it. I'll rendevous with you there," I replied, space jumping up, through  
  
what was left of the already-unstable atmosphere. 'Thank God I have the Screw Attack  
  
protecting me' I thought, taking the lightning and stuff shooting through the  
  
unstable atmosphere into consideration. "Sheesh, BSL really did a number on this  
  
place," I said, sarcastically maybe, but with a point.  
  
"Agreed, Samus. Now, I'd advise going to exterminate that SA-X before it  
  
runs off to who knows where," Adam suggested, with what little sarcasm a  
  
computer could show. Suddenly, the environmental threat meter on my visor  
  
spiked, and my energy started draining.  
  
"Adam! I've got an environmental hazard here in the atmosphere. Appears  
  
to be the some radiation. A residue from BSL's reactor?"  
  
"No, it's far too powerful, rivaling the potency of even Phazon, and  
  
just as mutagenic, too. It seems like a radiation I've never encountered before.  
  
The radiation was probably created when the atmosphere was unstabilized," explained Adam.  
  
"But what about me? If this radiation could mutate the SA-X, who knows what  
  
it could do to my... organic suit?!" I shouted into the comlink.  
  
"Your suit's energy field will probably protect you for as long as it can hold out.  
  
The SA-X, on the other hand, was probably in its Core-X form, seeing as it probably  
  
didn't have time to recover up until now. The barrens of SR388 would be too hostile  
  
for an injured being to recuperate in, especially with the planet's increased hostility,"  
  
explained Adam.  
  
"Well, that's a relief. Anyway, I'm leaving the atmosphere, and heading to  
  
somewhere to get my footing," I replied. A nearby floating space rock seemed  
  
to be the perfect candidate. I space jumped onto it, stood, and scanned  
  
around. "Bingo," I muttered bluntly, as she picked up the SA-X on my Scan Visor.  
  
The SA-X was nearby, on an asteroid floating about 300 feet away.  
  
I then space jumped over to the rock harboring the SA-X. The next  
  
action shook me a bit. The SA-X didn't fire when it landed, but only turned to face  
  
the me. It wasn't this that awoke an old, old fear in my heart. I knew I could take  
  
on the SA-X. It was the words blinking on its visor that terrified me:  
  
"Hyper Beam"  
  
"Oh sweet merciful crap... I think I'm in for one hell of a ride," I muttered into  
  
the comlink.  
  
"What is it, Lady?" asked Adam, relatively concerned about my well-being.  
  
"Just old wounds re-opened," I replied, cutting off the comlink for now.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: How's THAT for a twist? The very same weapon that Samus used to kill the  
  
Mother Brain years before is now in the hands of the SA-X. If you're still wondering  
  
how SA-X got it (It should be pretty obvious by now), you're just stupid. Just kidding!  
  
:smirks: If you really must know, it was the newly-formed, raw radiation energy  
  
in the atmosphere. It mutated the SA-X's Core-X's genes, altering it, conveniently  
  
enough, to have the Hyper Beam. Well, stick around for the next chapter! For now,  
  
X Infected Badger, out. 


	4. Chapter 3: Getting Under Your Skin

Metroid V: The Last X  
  
Copyrights: You should know damn well that I don't own Nintendo,  
  
as I'm just a fan writing a FANFIC.  
  
A/N: Well, the X-I-B's back, and ready to throw another chapter out to  
  
you, the people! Pretty unexpected how the SA-X got the Hyper Beam,  
  
huh? It has other abilities, too, at least one of which will be  
  
revealed and highly-used in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Getting Inside Your Skin  
  
"Tell me, Huntress, what emotions are you feeling right now? Emotional pain? Fear? Hatred?" This anonymous  
  
voice echoed through my head, chilling me to the bone. It sounded alot like my voice, only heavily warped and  
  
demonic-sounding. Wait a minute... what the hell?! Who was talking to me with my own voice?!  
  
"You don't know? Look in front of you, the answer's really quite obvious." I looked back up, and into the  
  
SA-X's blank, dead-looking eyes, which were intently fixed upon me.  
  
"You..." I muttered. "But how the hell did you get inside my head?!" Now, I was practically shouting at  
  
nothingness.  
  
"Why, the very same way I got this little weapon," thought-spoke the SA-X, firing one rainbow-colored beam  
  
squarely into my leg. I screamed, and then fell to the ground, holding my leg in pain.  
  
"It hurts, doesn't it? Perhaps, now you know how the Mother Brain felt?" The SA-X said this with a sickly  
  
sweet-yet-blunt voice, which made me sick with hatred. Luckily, the blast didn't penetrate my suit, otherwise  
  
I'd be suffocated from all the air being sucked out. I looked down at my suit's leg, which was scorched badly.  
  
This wasn't the first time I was on the ground... alone... helpless.  
  
-= Flashback =- (A/N: Potential spoilers in this flashback if you haven't played Super Metroid.)  
  
It seemed like a vacuum of energy was sucking energy from everywhere. The power-plant-supply-thing of  
  
Tourian. And also, my Power Suit. I didn't know what the Mother Brain was up to, but it couldn't be good. I  
  
charged up a Plasma Beam, and charged at the abomination. Just then, a ray of rainbow-y light struck me and  
  
pinned me up against the wall, and drained my energy, all at the same time. The burning sensation of this  
  
strange new weapon coursed through every cell of my being. I let out a scream as the ray dissipated, and I  
  
fell to the ground.  
  
"You're going down, you bitch!" I yelled, attempting to switch to my Super Missiles. But, to no avail. It  
  
seemed that this ray drained my weapons, as well as my energy tanks. This wasn't good, as I couldn't even summon  
  
the strength to get off my knees. The Mother Brain then screamed, and started charging up another ray. My ear drums  
  
nearly literally popped from the sheer intensity of the scream.  
  
Just as the leader of the Zebes base was about to release one final attack that would've ended my mission, as well  
  
as my life, fate intervened. A giant Metroid zoomed in out of nowhere, and grabbed ahold of the Mother Brain's bulbous  
  
brain. It started screaming some more, trying to rake it off frantically. I recognized this Metroid. Although it  
  
was mutated and swollen to immense proportions, I recognized this Metroid as none other than the hatchling Metroid I had  
  
rescued from SR388, come to the rescue of its parent-figure.  
  
It sucked the Mother Brain's energy completely dry, leaving it as nothing more than a very fragile statue. The  
  
Metroid flew over to me, and squeed happily.  
  
"It's good to see you too. Now, let's ditch this hellhole." (A/N: If the Metroid has a name in fact, I don't know  
  
it.) The Metroid warbled in concern, and attached itself to me. I panicked, as I thought it was so warped by the Pirates  
  
that it didn't even recognize me. But I was wrong. I watched in awe as my energy tanks were completely refilled.  
  
As it detached itself so we could leave, color came back to the Mother Brain. It screamed, and attacked the Metroid  
  
in a rage. It could take a beating, I have to admit, but it couldn't take too much. It's death noise chilled me to the  
  
bone, and filled me with rage, as well as power. Newfound power.  
  
The hatchling. It sacrificed itself so that I could live. I looked at the words blinking on my visor. They read  
  
"Hyper Beam". Hyper Beam? What's that? Oh well, I should definitely make use of it. I looked down at the hatchling's  
  
battered, beaten, and lifeless body. I shed a tear, and was filled with rage.  
  
"I stand corrected. NOW, you're going down... BITCH!!!" I yelled the last word with my rage and sorrow at the  
  
innocent Metroid's death. Mother Brain then screamed a challenge, the likes of which even my suit couldn't translate.  
  
"I'll avenge you," I whispered, another tear rolling down my cheek. I took aim, and fired a blast at the beast.  
  
My arm was forced back, and ALMOST torn out-of-socket from the intensity. But it had the desired effect. Upon  
  
contact, Mother Brain recoiled, stepped back, and screamed in pain.  
  
-= End Flashback =-  
  
"Touching. It's amazing, really, about how much you can learn about a person when you can read them like a book."  
  
"You... you don't even DESERVE to use that weapon. I'll enjoy killing you off as much as I did the Mother Brain!"  
  
"Relish the thought, Sister." Sister? Why the hell did this thing think that it could get away with calling me  
  
its SISTER?!  
  
"What the hell do you think you're pulling, calling me that??" I yelled.  
  
"We're actually not so different. Aside from having the same DNA, there's personality traits that make you and I  
  
undeniably similar. For example, you kill those who get in your way."  
  
"Only if I have a reason. You, on the other hand, seem to find killing ENJOYABLE, you sadistic freak of nature!"  
  
"Samus, Samus, Samus. You see, I have nothing against you personally. The point is, I must kill you to ensure the  
  
life of the last of my species. And oh, how easily I could kill you right here, lying on the ground, helpless." The SA-X  
  
peering around in my mind was enough to make me sick to my stomach.  
  
-= Meanwhile, at Federation HQ =-  
  
(A/N: Okay, I'll explain just what's goin on at Fed HQ. When they investigated the wreckage of BSL, they came across  
  
an SA-X, battered, beaten, and unconscious. They took it with them, and attempted to heal its potentially-fatal wounds.  
  
Of course, the 'Feds were planning to somehow control it and harness its powers. It being the second of the two SA-Xs  
  
that survived the crash, it constantly searched around for its kin.)  
  
"Call for backup! We can't let this thing escape, or we'll be screwed!" Meanwhile, the battered SA-X wandered  
  
aimlessly around Federation HQ.  
  
SA-X Point-of-view  
  
"Where? Where is my kin? We must reunite to defeat the Metroid," I pondered. Apparently, I was beaten,  
  
bruised, and traumatized by the crash, as I didn't know where I was. I then temporarily blanked out.  
  
-= Flashback =-  
  
"Propulsion sequence activated. Destination: SR388," droned a disembodied computer voice. Three of my kin, as well  
  
as myself, were gathered in the depths of Sector 6: NOC. (A/N: For the sake of clarity, and since the X probably actually  
  
'talk' in a different language, I'm going to use something like this for their language.)  
  
Oh shit! We have to get out of here!  
  
Samus Aran. She moves in the direction of the docking bay. We should intercept her there, if the bravest of us  
  
hasn't done so already.  
  
Most likely. But we lost contact after the fight in the navigation deck.  
  
"Five."  
  
Here goes. Brace yourselves!  
  
"Four."  
  
She'll die with the rest of us!  
  
"Three. Two. One." The four of us then braced ourselves for the worst.  
  
"Impact imminent. Have a nice day!" Just then, a massive explosion, followed by rock and shrapnel flew  
  
all over the place, obliterated two of my kin. The other was knocked back to gelatinous form, and I was fatally  
  
injured.  
  
End of chapter 3.  
  
A/N: Weeeellll.... another chapter, posted and ready for reading! Oh, and if you review, please don't only  
  
praise/flame. I might need some advice, as well, as I'm kinda clueless as to what to do next. The bad news is,  
  
I'm going out of town for 2 weeks starting Wednesday at 2 PM to visit relatives, so sadly, I probably won't be able  
  
to update for those weeks... unless I can get to a computer. Well, peace out for now, and I'll be baaaaacckkkk...  
  
(Echoing and spouting gibberish like fortune-cookie Yogurt from Spaceballs.) 


End file.
